I'll Protect You, Hannah
by Ciara10
Summary: This is a one shot about how hannah and Lewis started dating. It's not true. There might be a epilogue. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**this is a one shot of how hannah and Lewis started dating. Hope you like it and check out my other yogscast fanfics!**

**lewis' pov**

I was in my apartment, on the YouTube spam comment section. When that was finished I walked into my small but cosy living room and watched T.V. After about half an hour, a news report came up saying that there was a kidnapper on the loose. I shut all my windows and locked the door.I shouldn't have been too worried about the windows as I'm on the 3rd floor. I went back to watching T.V for a while, just to pass the time.

**Hannah's pov**

I strolled out of Yogtowers and locked the door, as I was the last person to go home tonight. I turned around and saw a man, grinning at me. He walked towards me, holding a knife and a bag, big enough to hold a body in. I acted quickly and ducked under his arm. I ran away as quick as I could, using my video game instincts whenever I could. I ran into a back alleyway only to see two rows of houses on either side and caution tape blocking one exit. The kidnapper was in front of the other one, the alley that I had come through. Behind the caution tape was a huge hole, probably part of a construction site. I was completely trapped in the narrow street, with the kidnapper grinning and walking slowly towards me. I looked around, and noticed where I was. This was Lewis's, the founder of Yogscast, apartment building! It was old enough and some cement had crumbled off between the bricks. Perfect for me to climb with. I struck my foot in one of the lower holes and began to climb. I slipped a few times dangling from only my hands but eventually, I was outside one of Lewis's windows. I was sure that he was on the third floor.

I tried to open the window, ready to explain to Lewis why I was breaking into his home, but the window was stuck. I looked below me to find the kidnapper quickly climbing up towards me. I yanked on the window, but it didn't budge. The movement was enough for me to slip again. I held onto the windowsill with only my fingertips, and the kidnapper threw one of his knives up. I swung to the left, managing to stop it from hurting me badly, but it stabbed me in the leg, quite deep. It began to bleed. I pulled myself back up to the windowsill, wincing at my cut leg. I banged on the window hard, then again and again. I started screaming at it. Eventually I was just trying to break the window, which was hard balancing on a 3rd storey ledge. I looked down to see the kidnapper right below me. He reached up and punched me in the face, giving me a bruise and a scrape. I clung to the sides of the windowsill, and kicked him again and again, missing a few times. He slipped and slid down the wall a bit, but he reached up to my leg, trying to grab it and pull me down. I pulled my leg up, but I couldn't hold on for much longer with one hand. I banged on the window one more time and screamed his name.

**Lewis's pov**

I had my headphones on, and was listening to one of the Yogpods podcasts. I took off my headphones to go and get a cup of tea. As I walked into the kitchen I heard a banging and someone screaming my name. It came from the window. I drew back the curtains to see Hannah with a bruise and scrape on her face and a gash on her leg. She was dangling from my windowsill.I opened the window and pulled her in. "Close the window. QUICKLY, Lewis!" She shouted. I shut it before watching an angry man with a knife climb back down. "He was after you, wasn't he" I muttered. Hannah nodded and stood up, wincing. "Oh! I-I'll get you an ice pack and a bandage for that." I searched around and handed her the ice pack. I wrapped her cut in bandages, and put the ice pack on top to stop the pain. I helped her onto the sofa and we talked for a while, avoiding the topic of what had just happened. After a while, she said she wanted to talk about the incident. She told me most of it, up until I opened the window, and then began sobbing uncontrollably. I pulled her in close, and told her it was okay. " I thought I would die, Lewis. It was horrible. I really thought I was going to die!" She cried. I pulled her onto my knee, and held her close. "Don't worry, I'll protect you now, okay. You're going to be okay, hannah." Without thinking, I kissed her forehead, gently. " Lewis, I..." Hannah look at me. " oh s-sorry... I just want you to know that I'll protect you, and I'll be there for you hannah." She smiled and snuggled up to me a bit more.

**hannahs pov**

I looked up at him, and he smiled. Not an awkward smile. Not a laughing smile. Not a mean smirky smile. Just a smile that said 'I'm happy. Im glad you're here right now, thank you for that." He didn't give that smile to anyone else in Yogtowers, or outside of it. _I was special._ and that was all the motivation I needed.

I kissed him. You know YOLO and all that. I just wing it. I was expecting the worst. Expect the unexpected. It was worth it for a single kiss. But what I didn't expect was for him to kiss me back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hannah's pov**

"Lewis, what about work?"

We couldn't date co-workers, no one else did. I mean, some had partners, but not in the office.

"Secret dating" he replied. "We can't date in the office, you're right about that, but... I don't want to lose you already."

I nodded. This was the only way.

The next day came too quickly. I told everyone about my chase, leaving out the kiss and all, just saying Lewis helped me and drove me home. Apart from that, nothing happened that day, apart from me and Lewis sneaking glances at each other when we could. Near the end of the day, a woman walked in and asked to see Lewis. He walked out of the office just at that moment.

"Naomi?" He asked.

"Lewis!" The woman said, walking over and hugging him. " how are you?"

They chatted for a minute, while we got our props ready for Kim's Tomodachi Life at Yogtowers video. We finished just as Naomi asked Lewis a question. "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime, Lewis?" She smiled at him. I looked at Lewis. "What-but... I... Um" Lewis stuttered. "What? You don't have a girlfriend, do you?" Naomi batted her eyelashes at him.

Lewis looked around. Almost Everyone was here. All of the people from the office apart from Simon who was god knows where. He couldn't say he did, not after our agreement. "Uh, no...but I-"

he was cut short. "Good! Then I'll see you tonight, Lewis!"

With that she walked out.

"Good for you lewis!" " who was she?" " good job there!" Everyone was taking to Lewis. He gave a weak smile and nodded. He quickly walked into his office and shut the door.

After the Tomodachi Life video was finished, I walked into Lewis's office.

"What do I do, Hannah? I'm really sorry... But I couldn't tell everyone, they would be curious and I don't want you to feel awkward in the office every day so I said I didn't but what do I do I can't go on a date with her, she's just an old friend, I'm so sorry hannah, what do I do?! He said all of this in a rush, and tears formed in his eyes.

"It's okay Lewis, just tell her you don't want to go on a date with her. She'll find someone else." I patted him on the shoulder instead of giving him a hug, aware of the window in the door and the people outside it. He smiled that special smile again. The smile for me.

the next day at the office was interrupted by a slamming door. I was just about to go into my office to do Evicted with Nilesy when Naomi showed up again. She was enraged. She walked up towards me and whispered angrily " you are the reason I don't have a date!" Then she punched me in the nose, and everything went black.

**Lewis's pov**

I walked out of my office after hearing a lot of noise outside in the hallway. A crowd was gathered around one corner. I pushed through to see what it was. Hannah lay there, unconscious, blood pouring from her nose. "Hannah!" I rushed by her side and propped her up in a better position. "I've already called an ambulance, just in case." Sjin called out.

"How did this happen?" I asked. "Well..." Sips was the first to answer. "Your girlfriend showed up an-"

"girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well, Naomi showed up and said something to Hannah, then just punched her and left." Sips continued.

"First of all, she is not my girlfriend. Second of all, did no one go after her?"

"Well... Um..." Kim nervously scratched her head. "We, uh, we sent Simon after her..."

"Simon? There are so many reasons why you should have sent someone else, one of which is HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE OR WHO SHE IS! He was the one person not here yesterday."

"Good point. Told you, Martyn."

"Geez, sorry, Kim. I was panicking, okay!" Martyn started to defend himself, but the ambulance already arrived. They took Hannah to the hospital, and we all followed in our cars, and Martyn collected Simon who had no luck in finding her and stopped off at a shop for Jaffas.

We all arrived at the hospital and after the tests, the doctor told,us that she was fine, just a bit of a sore nose. She walked out into the hallway and everyone ran to hug her. I got there first. But of course there was a group hug. We all sat in the hallway for a while.

"I'll protect you, Hannah." I said. "So will I!" Duncan said. "And me." Simon said. "Don't forget me!" Replied Martyn.

"And me!""And me!""And me!""And me!" Soon everyone had said that they would protect Hannah. She smiled at everyone, laughing. I looked at her with awe, and realised that I had loved her for so long now.

**Hannah's pov**

I got that special smile from Lewis again. And I realised I had loved him for so long without knowing. And I looked at everyone around us and I kissed Lewis, because I didn't care anymore. They would have to deal with us now.

And I guess I have to thank that kidnapper for chasing me into Lewis's apartment. Because if he hadn't, I would have never realised that _I love Lewis. _And he loves me too.


End file.
